respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Agent 4T7/Tips On Salute Our Troops Event.
TIPS Here are some useful tips that may help you during the Salute Our Troops Event. WHAT WEAPONS TO USE * Use weapons that provide high agility as it will make collecting medals easier. * In large maps use long range weapons and in small and medium maps, use close and mid range weapons. * Use the weapon that suits you best. It is not necessary to use the most powerful weapon in your inventory. * In large maps, even weapons like Scoped Assault Rifle can be dominant against powerful close range weapon users. So choose your weapons wisely. * Use heavy weapons only in team matches. In FFA mode the slow mobility will make it difficult to collect medals. WHAT GADGETS TO USE * Use Defensive Gadgets. * If you have the Cyber Ninja Breastplate then use the Stealth gadget to take out enemies by surprise. * Use Immunity Shield against powerful weapon users. * Use offensive gadgets only when necessary. * Use of Stun Grenades is recommended. * Use Trap Medals in FFA matches. MAIN TIPS Your top priority in any match should be collecting medals! The number of medals that you have collected in a match will decide your rank position in that match. TEAM VS. MODE: * To collect medals: Stay with the strongest member in your team and as soon as he kills someone, collect the medal before he does. This way you can collect your enemy's medal and your teammates medal as well (if he dies in a battle). '' *' Run in packs': ''Always stay close to one of your team members. Provide Back up to each other. '' *'Target the weakest': ''your priority is to collect medals. So killing tge weakest memebers of your opponent team will make this task easier. '' * '''Keep distance': Avoid going into your enemy team's territory because no matter how hard you try, if you do not have a powerful weapon then your enemies will kill you and collecting your medal will become easier for them. '' * If you are planning to attack on your opponents team, then don't go alone. Act like a team and make sure that at least another player from your team is with you.'' *''If you are in the enemy territory and you have killed enemies present near you then wait near a spawn point and kill your enemies as soon as they respawn.'' * Be Smart: If your team is losing and if you are not powerful enough to turn the tables, then quit the match and rejoin. IN FFA MODE: * REMEMBER, collecting medals is your top priority here. So, collect medal whenever possible. (Beware of the Trap Medals!) * Use the weapon and the tactic that suits you the best. * Stay near spawn points (not very close) so whenever someone respawns, you can quickly kill them before they can react. * Check Weapon Guides if you need help with a specific weapon. * Use gadgets frequently if your objective is to finish in the 1st position. * Target the weakest enemies first. * Do not waste time. Take shortcuts, keep moving, wear speed boosting gears if necessary. * If two (or more) players are fighting with each other, let them finish and when one of them is killed by the other one, quickly kill the other one (most likely he'll be injured) and collect both the medals. TACTICS/TRICKS THE EASY (BUT RISKY) WAY * Autokilling Collecting an enemy's medal (Yellow Medal) gives you 50 points whereas, collecting your own medal (Red Medal) gives you 100 points. At the end of the match your score is the only thing that matters. map.]] So, this is what you should do: 1. Equip yourself with an explosive weapon. (Weapons like the Howitzer Gun, Plasma Punch, Fire Fist, Grenade Launcher etc.) 2. Wear only Agility boosting armor. 3. As soon as the match starts, find the most secluded, out-of-the-way spot. '' (check the above image.) '''4.' Go there and make sure thay no one is watching you. '' '''5.' Kill yourself using your weapon and after killing yourself, you will leave a medal behind where you died. (Shoot at the spot where you are standing to kill yourself.) '' '''6.' When you respawn, quickly go to the same place where you killed yourself and collect your medal before someone else does. BINGO! 100 POINTS EARNED! Without even killing anyone! NOTE: When using this tactic, do not forget to kill other players! Kill anyone who gets in your way and collect their medals as well and try to stay away from very powerful weapon users (battle ram, thumper etc). When doing this, make sure that the spot you choose is not a spawn point. You can also use Gadgets like the Hand Grenades to kill yourself. THERE IS ALSO ANOTHER SIMILAR WAY Warning: use the following trick only in huge maps like The Royal garden, Frozen Bay etc and make sure that there are only 4 or 5 players in the match (including you). * Autokilling 2 As soon as you spawn, kill yourself. Keep doing this and eventually you'll spawn on the same spot where you killed yourself before! (Or near it)! Collect the medal and repeat the process. It is risky but players usually tend to stay away from spawn points. If there are powerful weapon users in the match and everyone is leaving because of them, do not leave the match. The less the number of players in a match, the easier your task becomes. Last but not the least, DO YOUR BEST AND DO NOT QUIT! If you have any question regarding the event feel free to ask us. '' BEST OF LUCK!! '' Category:Blog posts